poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon All-Stars Battle for Volcano Island/Transcript
This is a transcript for Cartoon All-Stars Battle for Volcano Island. (The story begins on Volcano Island) (The three crabs are chanting near a rock with a circle of stone heads floating around it) The Wise Old Crab: We can wait no longer. Only "the Nine" can save us from the forces of the Mawgu. Mawgu: Fools! You cannot stop me! This world is mine! The Wise Old Crab: Not yet, it isn't. (The blast scatters the stone heads) Crab 1: He's broken the Circle! The heroes will be lost forever. The Wise Old Crab: Not lost, just scattered. And not all of them: look! (They looked up at the sky and they found Twilight Sparkle and Bumblebee falling from the sky) Twilight Sparkle: Hey, this doesn't look like Equestria. Bumblebee: Twilight? Where are we? The Wise Old Crab: Far from home, Autobot. (Twilight Sparkle and Bumblebee jumped when they saw the crabs) The Wise Old Crab: I have summoned you here for a purpose. Crabs 1 and 2: Hoo! The Wise Old Crab: Our ancient enemy, the Mawgu, has escaped from his prison, and seeks vengeance. Crabs 1 and 2: Haah! The Wise Old Crab: He has created a terrible ooze that corrupts everything it touches. But the legends of our people say that you, the Chosen Ones, can save us! Twilight Sparkle: But how are we going to save you guys? The Wise Old Crab: Well, you must get the rest of your friends. And, together you will save the world. Crabs 1 and 2: Hoo, haah! The Wise Old Crab: Please, stop that. (Record scratches) The Wise Old Crab: Now follow me, and I will take you to a safe place where you can camp. (So, Twilight Sparkle and Bumblebee followed the Wise Old Crab to a safe place to camp) The Wise Old Crab: Now, you must search for your friends. (With that said, Twilight Sparkle and Bumblebee head off to find their friends) Twilight Sparkle: Girls! Pinkie Pie: Hi, Twilight. Applejack: Howdy, Twi. Twilight Sparkle: What are you doing here? Rainbow Dash: We were doing our usual everyday chores when, boom, here we are. Fluttershy: So, what's new here? Twilight Sparkle: We're gonna save the world because we're the Chosen Ones. Rarity: Why, I believe that actually sounds like a plan. Rainbow Dash: That is awesome! Applejack: I'm in. Fluttershy: OK. Pinkie Pie: Me too. Twilight Sparkle: Then let's do it. (Meanwhile back with Bumblebee) Bumblebee: Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock and Fixit! Sideswipe: Hey-hey-hey, Bee! Strongarm: Sir. Grimlock: Where've you been? Bumblebee: I've been with Twilight. Fixit: Who's Twilight? Bumblebee: She's an alicorn Princess of Friendship in Equestria. Grimlock: Oh. Strongarm: Was she the one that rescued us from Steeljaw? Bumblebee: Indeed. And we are going to save the world from the Mawgu. Sideswipe: I'll help you out. Strongarm: Me too. Grimlock: I'm in. Fixit: And I as well. (So, Twilight Sparkle and her friends and Team Bee made it back to the Wise Old Crab) The Wise Old Crab: Good. Twilight Sparkle: So, now what? The Wise Old Crab: The sand is covered by the mutated crabs and the prophecies says they found the Hope Unicorn and the transforming bug and they are in need of your help. Bumblebee: Okay. We'll get to it right away. (With that said, they head off to find them) Twilight Sparkle: Look! Applejack: It's Starlight Glimmer. Fluttershy: And she's in trouble because of those mutated crabs and they are attacking her with brut force. Pinkie Pie: We've got to do something. Twilight Sparkle: Right. Girls, attack! (